Charlie's Death
by EssaTheTwerp
Summary: Alice has a vision of Charlie dying, and Bella is devastated. Will she finally tell him the whole truth about her life, or let him pass away in the dark? One-shot written in early author days.


**So this is a one-shot I thought might be interesting. Please review and tell me if it's good!**

**Charlie's Death**

I ran my fingers through Nessie's beautiful hair. Not ounce, in the twenty three years she's been alive, has she cut her hair. Jake held her in his lap and was caressing her face adoringly. I felt so happy for them; the wedding was fourteen years ago and every minute since I've had to constantly put a shield around their mind before Edward goes insane. I felt hands grab mine and pull me into their arms. I smiled up at Edward and then frowned. His face looked immensely sad. Like if he could have, he would have been crying. I frowned even more.

"Edward, what's wrong?" I asked him looking him over. He bit his lip.

"Bells, Alice had a vision. Please, don't overreact. We're going to leave immediately. Charlie is going to die at two o'clock in the morning tomorrow." His words were like spikes through my heart. My muscles locked and my hands trembled. I heard a sob behind me and I realized Nessie was crying. Jake had silent tears rolling down his face. I couldn't believe this. He and Sue had married three years after Renesmee was born and they had lived happily together. Sue would be crushed by his. I felt a prickling feeling in my eyes. I was barley aware of when we started to travel, or of when we entered La Push. The pricking feeling had never left my eyes. We approached Emily's house and heard talking and laughter from inside. I looked behind me and saw Ness in Jake's arms, weeping silently. I turned back. Most of the Pack had stopped facing and were waiting for their children to catch the gene. They already knew about werewolves and vampires and such. They knew we were the vegetarian vampires too. Jake strode up and rang the doorbell three times quickly.

"Who's that?" Quil's voice rang above others. We heard footsteps and the door was wrenched open to show Sam with a huge grin on his face, which immediately vanished.

"Oh no. What happened? Or possibly, what is going to happen?" He asked dryly. It went quite and everyone, which was a _lot_ of people, gathered behind him and was shocked to see it was us. It still felt as though I was breaking. He was still alive now, what would happen when he…. Wasn't? I tried desperately to not look like I was being kicked repeatedly in the stomach, but I failed.

"It's Charlie. His time is…. Is about up." Alice whispered. Everyone's breath caught. Thank God Sue and Charlie both weren't there. A lot of people started to cry. I just didn't get it. Why did this have to happen? I shrank back into Edward and let people file past. I wanted to see Charlie right now. He was about to die. I opened up my mind for a second so Edward could see what I wanted. He nodded and scooped me into his arms. The last time he did this was when I was human, not counting the times we've had sex and done something like his. He ran through the streets and we came upon the familiar house. The place where so much happened. I plastered a smile on my face and walked up to the door.

I knocked on the door twice, very rapidly. I was afraid for a second that I broke it, but Charlie answered it. When he saw me his face lit up like a kid on Christmas.

"Bells! What are you doing here! See you're as beautiful as ever!" Charlie said pulling me into a hug. I hugged back fiercely.

"Dad, I have to tell you something important." I swallowed a lump in my throat and glanced inhumanly at my watch. It was ten. Four hours of Charlie's life left. He led me in.

"SUE! You'll never guess who's here." He called happily. "Where's my granddaughter?" He asked.

"Nessie'll be here later." I told him as Sue entered and her face grew questioning. I patted the two seats on the couch and sat across from them.

"Sue, I think it's time we tell him the truth. The whole story." Shock flitted across her face. I swallowed and continued. "Dad, I love you so much and I am so sorry we didn't tell you sooner. But Edward, Carlisle, Esme, even me, we're vampires Dad. But we don't drink people's blood! We drink animal's blood. We're what we call vegetarian vampires." I finished. He froze.

"My daughter is a vampire. Oh. My. God." It looked like he couldn't breathe. But his heart was still beating firmly so I didn't pay much attention to it. I told him the whole story, from day one to now. He was shaking from… From God knows what. I stood to get up.

"I love you Dad, and I always will. Always." He caught my hand softly.

"I love you too, Bells. I always will." He replied just as softly as his touch.


End file.
